Tell Me Goodbye
by Coccoon
Summary: Hari ini tiba. Perasaan yang saling berbalas belum tentu akan membuahkan sesuatu yang manis./In order to protect you, there's already no other way/ ShikaIno/ Ficlet with Shocked ending!/ Mind to RnR :)


Tell Me Goodbye

A Naruto Fanfiction

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Hurt/comfort, Teenager

AU, Shocked Ending, ficlet (No-sekuel), typo(s), OoC, etc.

Just for fun, so happy reading!

.

.

.

"Kita putus."

Suaramu terdengar berat. Seolah telah melewati berbagai rintangan sebelum akhirnya berhasil keluar melalui pita suaramu. Diam, tidak ada tanggapan apapun yang ia berikan. _Aquamarine_-mu menatap _onyx_ milik Shikamaru dengan lantang. Tidak kau biarkan sedikit keraguanpun terselip dalam pandanganmu.

"Maaf, Shikamaru." lanjutmu dengan suara yang lirih dan penuh penyesalan.

Tatapanmu masih tertuju padanya. Dadamu terasa sesak kala tidak mendapatkan tanggapan apapun dari lelaki yang paling berarti dalam hidupmu itu.

Keheningan yang menyakitkan menyelimuti pertemuan pertamamu dengan Shikamaru setelah kelulusan SMA tujuh tahun silam. Ini bukanlah yang kau inginkan. Terlalu menyakitkan bagimu untuk menghadapi situasi seperti ini sementara sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu kau memutuskan untuk mencintainya sampai mati.

"Hampir delapan tahun kita tidak bertemu. Aku selalu menunggumu. Dan sekarang, saat kita sudah saling berhadapan seperti ini, itu yang kau katakan padaku?"

Kau membuang mukamu kearah lain. Menolak untuk menatap mata _onyx_-nya seperti yang kau lakukan beberapa menit yang lalu. Jantungmu terasa begitu nyeri dan sesak. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu tak kasat mata yang menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat. Kau meneguk salivamu dengan paksa, berusaha mengurangi perihnya tenggorokan yang menambah sakitnya batinmu.

"Apa kau gila? Apa yang kau pikirkan, hah!"

Setetes cairan bening melaju turun menyusuri pipi tirusmu. Tidak kau sangka, persiapan mental yang sejak berhari-hari kau rancang kini hanya menjadi seonggok rencana yang tak berguna. Kau kesal. Kesal dengan pertahanan bajamu yang hanya bertahan sesaat tadi. Dengan keadaan seperti ini, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menatapnya dan melawan rasa sakit yang kau buat sendiri.

"Apa kau memikirkan perasaanku? Jawab Ino!"

Ia membentakmu kasar. Menyentakmu dalam sampai ke dasar jurang kepahitan. Tidak ada yang bisa kau katakan, selain suara tangis yang sesenggukan. Bahumu bergetar karena tidak tahan dengan tangisanmu yang seperti ingin meledak sekarang. Setelah hampir ratusan kali kalian bertengkar, ia tidak pernah sampai membentakmu seperti ini. Inilah yang pertama.

"_Mendokusai_, Ino."

Ia menghela napas berat dan terdengar lelah. Suaranya pun memelan. Kau mencengkram erat bagian bawah gaun berwarna biru malam yang kau kenakan malam ini. Gaun itu hadiah darinya saat perayaan kelulusanmu beberapa minggu yang lalu sebagai seorang dokter spesialis syaraf. Cengkraman tanganmu terlampau erat hingga membuat gaun mahal berbahan kain satin itu lecek karenanya. Aneh kau rasa ketika tidak ada sedikitpun kesakitan yang saat ini meremukkan hatimu berkurang barang sedetik saja.

Secara tiba-tiba, ia bangun dari duduknya, mencengkram kedua bahumu erat seraya menangkap fokus _Aquamarine_-mu untuknya. Kau menolak, lebih baik kau menghilang daripada harus menatap kedua mata itu sekali lagi.

"Tatap aku, Ino."

Suara _baritone_ itu bergetar menahan amarah. Kau bersikukuh menolak perintahnya. Tidak kau hiraukan amarahnya yang begitu membuatmu semakin merasa bersalah.

Tangan besar itu menarik dagumu dengan paksa. Membuatmu mau tidak mau harus menatap kedua manik hitam itu sekali lagi. Kembali, rasa perih itu bertambah. Membuat hatimu terasa tidak berbentuk lagi karenanya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?!"

Ia bertanya frontal padamu. Kau—masih dengan suara tangisan tertahanmu—hanya bisa diam. Ingin menjawab, namun apa daya ketika pita suaramu seakan menolak untuk melaksanakan tugasnya.

Ia menggeram tertahan menghadapi kebisuanmu yang semakin membuatnya bingung. Tidak tahukah kau apa yang ia rasakan sama dengan apa yang kau rasakan?

Ia mengacak rambut hitamnya dengan kasar. Bagaimana parahnya amarah dan luka yang ia rasakan bisa kau lihat dari caranya menatapmu saat ini.

Menyedihkan.

"A-aku mencintaimu."

Dengan suara terbata-bata kau utarakan kejujuranmu. Tidak ada yang salah disini. Kalian saling mencintai. Kalian bisa hidup bahagia jika saja tidak ada takdir yang berperan dibaliknya.

_Onyx_ itu menatapmu tajam dan sarat dengan kebingungan. Benar-benar, otak jeniusnya yang selama ini semua orang banggakan menjadi miliknya sama sekali tidak berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya. Hanya satu yang ia inginkan darimu, sebuah penjelasan.

"Apa ada orang lain?"

Ia bertanya lirih padamu. Nada suaranya terdengar begitu sendu dan kecewa. Kau menggeleng cepat. Terlalu bodoh dirimu kalau kau sampai melakukan hal itu—mencari pengganti dirinya.

"Lalu kenapa, Ino!?" Kembali, ia meminta penjelasanmu. Syaraf-syarafnya kembali menegang karena tersulut amarah. Layaknya sebuah manusia bisu, kau hanya bisa diam. Tidak mampu bersuara meskipun sejak tadi ingin berteriak meluapkan segala sesak yang ada.

"Sejak dulu,"

Kau gigit bibir bawahmu. Rasa sakit di hatimu benar-benar sudah hampir mencapai batasnya. Terlalu menyakitkan bagimu saat ini bahkan hanya saat mendengarnya bersuara.

"Sejak dulu bahkan sampai kapanpun, aku selalu berharap kaulah yang menjadi pengantinku, Ino."

Benda mati berbentuk lingkaran kecil itu ia lepas dari jari manisnya. Kau tersentak kaget ketika dengan sengaja ia meletakkan cincin itu diatas meja dengan sebuah hentakan yang terasa membunuhmu. Hilang sudah pengikat hati kalian. Tapi, bukankah ini yang kau inginkan—sebuah perpisahan yang menyakitkan?

Ia berdiri. Tubuh tegapnya yang selama ini menopang kebahagiaanmu kini tak lagi disisimu. Menunduk, hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan sampai ia meletakkan sebuah amplop putih dihadapanmu.

"Kalau kau pikir aku akan menderita karena mempunyai seorang pengantin pengidap kanker, maka kau salah, Ino."

Itulah kalimat terakhirnya sebelum meninggalkanmu sendirian di sebuah _cafe_ yang sudah ia siapkan sendiri untuk melamarmu.

.

.

.

Owari

Author Note ::

Aww, it's my first shocked ending...! *joget india*digetok readers*

Maaf kalau kalian semua kurang berkenan dengan fanfiksi berakhir mngejutkan seperti ini. Tapi, aku udah dari dulu pengen banget bikin kayak gini. Sekali-kali bikin kalian shock gapapa lah ya.. *kibarinbenderaputih* xD

Fanfiksi ini spesial untuk pecinta pair ShikaIno and absolutely for my #CSIF ! love you all guys! *nebarkeripikpunyaChouji*jitaked

Okeh, terimakasih sudah mau membaca cerita saya untuk yang ksekian kalinya. Jika berkenan, silakan tumpahkan uneg-uneg kalian di kotak review dibawah..! :))


End file.
